Laverne Hopps
Name: Laverne Vanessa Hopps Age: Depends on story; sometimes she´s portrayed as a child, and sometimes as an adult rabbit in her 20s. Species: Oryctolagus Cuniculus/European rabbit (with a few features of a red fox she has inherited from her father) Stars in: Several stories that take place after Nick and Judy get married and settle down. Owned by: GrandmamasCannolis Occupation: A private detective at the ZPD. Family: Mother Judy Hopps, father Nick Hopps, sisters Ginnifer and Josie Hopps as well as brothers Jason, Byron, Rich and Jonathan Hopps. Lives in: Bunnyburrow, but moves later into the downtown of Zootopia as has grown up. Apperance: A beautiful gray female rabbit that looks just like her mother, but with the tail of a fox, clawed vulpine paws and green eyes like her father. As a child, she wears a dark pink shirt and blue pants and as an adult, she has a burgundy trenchcoat and a fedora in the style of a traditional detective. Inspiration: Judy Hopps (Zootopia, whose daughter she happens to be), Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons) Personality: Even as a child, she shows that she has a lot in common with her parents. Laverne is just as eager to jump into action and willing to help others like Judy, but like Nick, she also has a sly sense of humor and is good with words too. Can be bit of a workaholic sometimes in her adult years and much like her mother, she has a tendency to sometimes act first and think later. Love interest: Eventually starts dating the son of one of Judy´s old neighbors. Closest friends: Most of the young recruits at the ZPD during her working years are in good terms with her. Also in her childhood, she likes to hang out with Judy´s youngest siblings as well as the daughter of Skye and Finnick. Weapon of choice: Uses the same weapons as the rest of the ZPD. Vehicle of choice: She´s not the driving type, for she always prefers being a passenger and letting others drive. Skills: Tremendous deduction skills. Laverne has a good sense of smell, and can investigate footprints very well. Talented in chemistry and marksmanship like her father was in the ZPD. She can also play sax well, and is deft at bowling. Weaknesses: Not a very good climber or that fluent at foreign languages either. Also rather inexperienced in flirting with male mammals. Quote: "Nothing stands in the way of the long ears of the law!" Favorite foods: Everything Judy makes at Bunnyburrow, from the greens at her garden to the cakes and biscuits she bakes for dessert there. Favorite drink: Orange juice. Hobbies: Playing the sax, bowling, reading detective stories and building models. Favorite TV show: Uses the TV mostly for watching movies. Favorite color: Purple and green. All time dream: To follow in the footsteps of her mother and become a legendary crimefighter at Zootopia. Note: Laverne and Jonathan are the only biological offspring that Judy and Nick had, while the rest of their children were adopted before they discovered she had gotten pregnant. Category:Characters owned by GrandmamasCannolis Category:Children Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:Nick and Judy´s children Category:ZPD Member Category:Detectives Category:Fanon Category:Secret agents Category:Fanon Characters